


Greenhouse Effect

by solynacea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, March Madness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solynacea/pseuds/solynacea
Summary: While working in her greenhouse, Lir has the idea to test a spell that will have an interesting effect.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante/Lir
Kudos: 20





	Greenhouse Effect

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Pairing:** Dante/OC  
>  **Prompt:** None  
>  **Co-writer:** lickitysplit  
>  **Note:** Hello, solynacea here! You might recognize me as the author of _Memory of the Waters;_ lickitysplitfic has been kind enough to not only listen to my ramblings about Lir, but to also write scenarios revolving around her and Dante, and this is one of those. I hope you enjoy!

**Greenhouse Effect** **  
** **_(_ ** co-written by lickitysplit & solynacea  **_)_ **

One of Lir's sanctuaries is her greenhouse. Located on the roof of the Devil May Cry, spanning from wall to wall and enclosed in thick glass, it's a place she goes to relax or to keep her hands busy while she thinks, and the fact that it's full of the different herbs she needs for her job is merely a small part of why she maintains it. It's a second home to her, and the plush armchairs nestled near the door are often her sanctuary, particularly when it rains. The sound of thunder and a good book are more comforting to her than almost anything else; Dante might tease her when he's in the mood to do so, but she's caught him up here more than once, settled in with a cup of coffee and a magazine, or cleaning one of his many weapons.

"Where do you want this?" he asks, and she turns from the rose bush she's been slowly nudging back to peak health to see him holding a table she'd ordered weeks ago but had only gotten around to putting together this morning. 

Setting the clippers down, she gestures towards a wall of suspended pots. "By the herbs, please." He raises a brow, and she clarifies with a laugh, "The witchy ones in the back."

"Sure thing, doll."

He lifts it easily up to his shoulder. As he passes her, Lir turns to study him, her lips twitching into a faint smile as she takes in the broad, bare expanse of his back, the low-slung jeans that hug his hips and cling to the curve of his backside and thick thighs, the leather gloves he wears whenever he's on a job or helping her move things around. It reminds her of when she'd first come to live here, and he had helped her install her flower boxes. Dante had been younger then, just breaching into his twenties, with a cute face and a hot body, and she'd been more than a little smitten with him from the start. Until, anyway, he'd opened his mouth, but she's learned to find his wisecracks endearing.

She blinks when he returns, rubbing his hands before wiping a bit of sweat from his brow with the side of his hand. "You need anything else?" he asks.

Lir smiles. "Yeah. Come here."

Dante lifts a brow, his smile curling slowly as he saunters over. Lir smothers a laugh at his playful walk, standing up and pulling off her gloves as he approaches. "You need something, babe?" he asks, his voice husky.

She erupts into laughter, reaching out to grab the belt loops of his jeans and tugging him up against her. "Come over here, you goofball," she grins.

"Is this when you pay me for my hard work with a kiss?" His hands settle on her hips, his eyes alight with mirth, and she leans up to plant a sweet little peck on the tip of his nose. It wrinkles — not with displeasure, he'd told her once that it tickled when she did that — huffing a little when she settles back on her feet. "Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it."

She lets out a coy giggle, peering at him from beneath her lashes. "There's more where that came from, but it will cost you."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. The watering tin, actually."

Dante heaves a sigh that's more playful than anything. "Workin' me to the bone. But who am I to say no to such a pretty lady?"

"Payment's in advance," she teases.

He gives her a considering look, but it's ruined by the feel of his fingers squeezing her rear. With a squeal, she swats at him, and he laughs as he dips them both down to kiss her soundly, tugging her lips playfully with his own. "Payment accepted," he hums. Then he releases her, disappearing for a moment before returning with the pail and the bottle of plant fertilizer. "How much do I get if I remember the right amount of this stuff to put in it?"

She snorts and pulls them from his hands, tapping the line on the side. "See this? Fill to here."

"Got it." He licks his lips as he gives her a flirtatious look, and Lir tries not to let it distract her as she goes back to her pruning.

A few minutes later he is back, and he starts moving around the rows to water. They don't speak for several minutes as they both work, until Dante lets out a huge sigh. She glances over to find him holding the can over his head, pouring water on his hair and letting the droplets trickle down his shoulders and chest. Her eyes widen as she watches him run a hand through his wet hair and then rub the water on his body.

He notices her watching and flicks water in her direction. "Pervo," he teases.

"You're the one in some kind of wet t-shirt contest," she argues.

"I'm not wearing a t-shirt. You probably shouldn't be either." He gets a glint in his eye that has her up, using her spade as a weapon. 

Dante starts approaching, holding out the can, and she warns, "Don't come closer."

"You look hot and bothered, babe. Lemme cool you off." He maneuvers around her easily and has her by the waist, his arm trapping her against him. Then he tilts the can over and starts to pour water on her, making her yelp as her hair and shirt start getting wet.

Laughing, she pushes against his chest, but he holds her there until the can is empty and her shirt, which is actually one of his old ones that she had knicked ages ago, is soaked and translucent. Dante glances down, and she watches his eyes darken at the sight of her chest, visible through the fabric. "You know," he says, "usually I'd make a joke about you not wearin' a bra, but I think I like this look."

Lir pushes her hair from her face and peers up at him. "You saying I should wear one?"

"Hell no. Not around me, anyway."

She shakes her head. "I'm not going to work out here half naked."

"All right then." Dante drops the watering can and then lifts her, grabbing her by the legs and hoisting her over his shoulder.

Lir squeals as she goes upside down, smacking him on the rear. "Dante!" she cries. "Put me down!"

He ignores her completely, heading back inside. She bounces with another shout as he heads down the steps from the roof, using his hip to bump their bedroom door open and carrying her inside.

Only once they're inside does he set her back on her feet. Lir does her best to at least appear irritated, even though she isn't, but her half-hearted scowl falls apart when he cups her cheeks and leans down to rest his forehead against her. "Want me to run you a bath?" he murmurs, his thumbs stroking slowly over her skin.

"Are you going to be joining me?"

"If I can fit," he jokes quietly. She closes her eyes as he traces over her lips. "Might be a tight squeeze." His breath ghosts over her mouth. "Might have to sit on my lap."

"I'll sit on something," she jokes.

Dante grins. Then he grabs her shirt and pulls it over her head, tossing it away. His brows jerk up as he grins at her, and Lir raises her hands to run her fingers in her hair. "Thanks, babe," she laughs.

Something changes in his gaze and he steps forward, forcing her back a bit. But he grabs her hips and hauls her against him, leaning down to kiss her. His mouth is hungry and insistent, and Lir lets him take the lead as he presses his tongue into her mouth while he presses her backwards.

His hands spread against her back, keeping their hips together. Lir wraps her arms around his shoulders, returning his kiss, until she hits something. She opens her eyes to see he has her against the wardrobe, and a moment later he grabs her thighs and pulls her up, holding her easily as he tugs her legs around him.

"Dante," she pants against his mouth. He lets go of one of her limbs to reach between them, pulling his jeans open. "Dante, the bed is right there."

"No time," he growls, and she feels him yank on her shorts. Lir slides to her feet and lets him push them down, then after a flurry of his hands he has her up around his hips again, the head of his cock pushing against her opening as he presses her against the wardrobe.

"Hold on," she gasps. While not painful, the stretch of her body, not yet slick enough, around his makes her wince. He pauses, dragging his lips along her cheek, her chin, down to her throat, where he suctions them over her pulse. His hips shift so that he grinds against her; with a sigh, Lir lets her head drop back against the wood.

"Sorry," he huffs, the strain drawing a faint smile from her. "You were drivin' me wild."

"By gardening?"

Dante nips her. "Existing."

"Ah." 

His hands squeeze the back of her thighs as he sucks along her skin, his cock just inside of her. Lir digs her nails into his shoulder as he finds her nipple, sucking hard on the bud. She hisses his name, and Dante bites her flesh, making her gasp.

"Fuck, you're too sexy," he complains. Dante lets her legs down and turns her around, his hands on her arms as he pushes her face first against the wardrobe. She feels him press up behind her, his cock now sliding between her thighs, and they both groan as he starts to grind against her, friction growing as his length strokes against her slit and rubs between her thighs.

One of his hands braces against the door next to her, while the other drags along her stomach until it reaches her folds. He dips two fingers within, pressing beneath her hood to find her clit, and he rubs it firmly as he rocks his hips, letting out a low chuckle when she squirms, a small mewl passing her lips. "God, I love your body," he mutters, and she moans when his teeth sink into her shoulder. "So soft, so warm."

The tip pushes into her sex, and Lir tilts her hips back as her body flushes in response. Dante licks her skin before grazing his teeth along the line of her shoulder, starting to pump in a steady rhythm against her. His mouth finds her neck and she tilts her head to give him full access as he kisses the side of her throat, groaning against her skin until he finds her earlobe. Lir presses her palms to the door to meet his thrusts with her own, the movement forcing his fingers to glide against her clit, sending pleasure through her. 

Feeling a bit devious — and, really, he's earned a bit of payback after dumping water on her head to get her into the bedroom, instead of just  _ asking  _ — she whispers an incantation that she'd planned to use for their anniversary. Her skin, already sensitive, turns more so, his touch burning against her; Dante falters, and she grins at the realization that it had worked, locking their pleasure together in an intricate loop. He gives her clit a rough pass with the pads of his fingers, and his groan rivals hers.

"I don't know what the hell you did," he pants, "but you better be able to keep it going."

Lir turns her face and nuzzles into his neck. "You like that?"

"Mm." He catches her lips, kissing her almost sloppily as his fingers slide downwards. Lir groans when two push inside her, stroking her walls, but the sound turns into a laugh when he hisses a curse. "God damn it," he pants.

"Do it again," she murmurs.

He does, fucking her slowly with his fingers, stroking her front wall gently, drawing out both of their pleasure. His cock bobs against her body, nudging her, and Dante pulls his fingers out to rub a slow circle on her clit. Lir shudders, then he removes his hand completely to grab her leg, lifting it up and open. The head of him presses against her again, and Lir pushes hard against the door to steady herself, her head falling forward as he slides inside.

Both of them are breathing heavily by the time his hips are flush to her backside. The spell is more potent than she'd thought it would be, and she can feel his cock pulsing within her and what  _ he  _ feels, too, the silky heat squeezing around him. "Fuck," he growls, his fingers digging into her skin.  _ "Fuck.  _ Babe, I . . . Christ." 

He rocks a bit, grinding his hips, and Lir squeezes her eyes shut. "Dante, move," she pants.

With a groan he drags out of her, making her gasp, until just the tip of his cock breaches her entrance; then slowly, he pushes forward again, the gradual fill tantalizing and setting her on fire. He is cursing in her ear, his face pressed against her hair, and when he is completely sheathed in her body he waits a moment before dragging out again.

What has she done? She should have experimented first. The connection is almost too strong, the pleasure doubled and making it sharp, almost too much. Dante continues the torturous pace, and Lir wants to tell him to go faster, but she understands the draw of the drag of his cock. He is savoring the sensation, and so is she in turn, the pleasure starting to quadruple, and then multiply again, each pass growing exponentially.

If it's this intense now, then the moment either of them hits their peak will be devastating; shuddering, she reaches over her shoulder to weave her fingers through his hair, feeling the tingle against her own scalp, trying to ground herself to delay the inevitable. "Dante," she breathes. 

His mouth finds her neck in a sloppy kiss that makes both of them groan. Then he lifts himself off of her, rocking back onto his heels in a way she recognizes.

The first snap of his hips draws a cry from her—him—both of them, and she feels magic crackling against her skin mere seconds before claws bite in, scratching over her hips. "Again," Lir pleads, nearly senseless under the aftershocks pulsing through her. "Oh, please, Dante, don't stop . . ."

His hips slap against her as he thrusts hard and fast. Her body responds in moments, her orgasm swelling and then breaking over her, her sex contracting tightly around his cock. Lir screams in pleasure with each pulse, Dante growling as she feels the sharp pinpricks of his hand on her thigh. Her head is swirling when it doesn't stop, just goes on and on as he batters into her, until finally she feels her body go taut like a bowstring.

Their cries fill the room as he comes, shooting his seed deep inside her, and Lir can  _ feel _ it, the tight pressure that explodes in ecstasy, and it feeds into her own orgasm, the two mixing together until there is nothing but the pulsing. Dante thrusts hard, nearly lifting her from the ground as his hips slam against her backside, and the pleasure seems to tilt as pain from having him so deep is peppered through the shattering orgasm.

Finally it starts to subside, agonizingly slowly, until when Dante finally lowers her leg, Lir is sore and shaking. He pulls out of her gently, another movement that leaves her aching. Her hands tremble as she presses against the wardrobe for support, Dante's grip on her waist helping to keep her upright. "You okay?" he pants, and Lir's eyes close as his breath whispers on her skin.

"Yeah," she says, her voice raw. "I, uh . . .should have probably tested that first."

Dante laughs and kisses her shoulder. "What should we do?" he murmurs.

Lir swallows, feeling his lips move against her flesh. "Probably stop touching each other, for starters. It'll wear off eventually. I think."

"Mm." But instead of releasing her, he picks her up, and she hisses at the drag of his hands over her skin. Dante carries her to the bed, setting her down on sheets that whisper along her body and make her shiver, and Lir watches his eyes flare as he feels it, too. "Well, if it's going to wear off . . ." 

"Dante," she says warningly.

He grins. "Aren't you a bit curious?"

"No," she laughs. Dante straightens and puts his hands on his hips with a frown, and Lir's eyes slide up and down his body. "Okay, maybe a little."

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
